Si no estás
by Selene Laitalath
Summary: Remus se siente solo después de la muerte de Sirius, y le resulta muy dificl soportar la primera luna llena sin su amigo.


Este son-fic está dedicado a Sirius, mi personaje favorito. Ha pasado poco más de un año desde que leí su muerte, y esto va para él (qué trágica me he puesto).

La canción es Si no estás, de Belen Arjona.

SI NO ESTÁS

Si te vas,

no me dejes nunca más,

te veo volar

entre murmullos.

Fue el arco. Ningún hechizo conocido aparte del Avada Kedavra es capaz de matar, y Dumbledore lo sabe, ¿por qué no nos aclara nada? Sabemos que está muerto, pero ¿por qué? ¿qué fue lo que sucedió aquella noche?

En cuanto le vi traspasando ese velo supe que se había ido, que no regresaría jamás. Aún no sé por qué. No comprendo nada de ese sitio, no había estado allí antes.

Reuniendo toda la energía que pude intenté ayudar a Harry y a Neville a salir de allí. Intenté que Harry no se diera cuenta de nada hasta que estuviéramos fuera, pero ya no es ningún niño, y se pudo dar cuenta perfectamente de todo, aunque al principio no quisiera admitir nada de lo que había visto.

Lo peor es que nadie se ha enterado. Claro, el prisionero más famoso de Azcaban ya no le interesa a nadie. Y a quien menos le interesa es al ministro, que quedaría muy mal si llegara a decir que el famoso Sirius Black había muerto luchando contra los mortífagos, con el mismísimo Voldemort presente. No, eso empañaría su imagen.

Pero ese ser sabe que Dumbledore no le ha mentido nunca, por lo tanto sabe que Sirius es inocente. ¿Cómo puede haber gente a la que le importe más la imagen de "seguridad" que da a los demás que la vida de una persona?

Tus manos de agua

por tu cuerpo fluyen ya

y la noche llegará,

con sus augurios.

Me he despertado sobresaltado, con un sudor río recorriendo mi espalda y mi cara. He soñado con eso de nuevo. Normalmente no puedo dormir, y cuando lo hago mi subconsciente me lleva de nuevo a ese odioso lugar.

Esta vez no traspasaba ningún arco, si no que caía en un estanque sin fondo. Y yo me quedaba allí, quieto, sin moverme, sin poder hacer nada, como si estuviese bajo un hechizo de petrificación. Pero no lo estaba. Podría haber impedido que te hundieras, podría haberte agarrado, pero no lo hice. Y de todas formas era sólo un sueño, si lo hubiera conseguido no habría servido de nada, nada habría cambiado.

¿Pero por qué no pude moverme? ¿Por qué tuve la oportunidad de ayudarte y no lo hice? No sé por qué no pude hacerlo, ni en el sueño ni en la Cámara de la Muerte, sólo sé que me quedé paralizado en ambos sitios.

Intentando pensar en otra cosa pongo la vista en mi mesilla de noche, donde encuentro la poción que Severus me prepara mes a mes, esa poción que sabe a mil demonios, la poción que necesito para no convertirme en un monstruo completo.

Está amaneciendo. Molly no permitirá que esta vez tampoco baje a desayunar. Así que me toca ir a la cocina. Espero no encontrarme con ese elfo loco otra vez. No sé de lo que sería capaz si lo viera.

Nunca pensé

que pudiera perderte

ante la gran soledad.

Al bajar lo primero que encuentro es a la madre de Sirius gritando. Alguien debe de haber llegado, pero yo no he oído nada.

Entro a la cocina y veo a Molly preparando el desayuno para todos nosotros, sin mostrar un abismo de cansancio. Supongo que a su manera, también echa de menos a Sirius. Creo que a pesar de las peleas le tenía cariño.

Me siento al lado de Mundungus, oyéndole hablar de la última misión que Albus le ha encargado. Al menos los demás están ocupados, a mí no me han encargado nada en todo el verano. Cada vez que Albus u Ojoloco vienen por aquí les reclamo y me responden con evasivas.

Termino de desayunar y me dirijo a la sala de reuniones. Allí encuentro a nada más y nada menos que a Albus Dumbledore.

- Buenos días- me dice en cuanto me ve entrar, con su sonrisa de siempre, como si nada lo turbara.

- Hola, Albus ¿Podría hablar contigo de mis obligaciones para con la Orden?

- Ninguno de vosotros tiene obligaciones estando aquí, todos estáis por vuestra voluntad.

- Pues yo veo que todo el mundo está ocupado menso yo. Necesito sentirme ocupado, necesito no pensar en...

- Lo siento, Remus, no tengo ningún trabajo para usted.

Nunca pensé

que pudieras dejarme,

y te escapas, te arrastras,

no te puedo alcanzar.

Me costó mucho poder acostumbrarme a la soledad una vez, hace casi quince años, cuando Lily, James y (supuestamente) Peter murieron y a Sirius le encarcelaron. Esta vez no creo que pueda. Fue casi imposible, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer....

00000000000000FLASH BACK00000000000000

Llaman a la puerta. Es el día de todos los Santos, no esperaba visita de nadie, suponía que todos estarían visitando los cementerios. Me levanto a abrir la puerta, llevándome la gran sorpresa del día al ver al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore en la entrada de mi casa.

- P profesor Dumbledore, qué sorpresa. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

- Buenos días, Remus. Vengo a darle noticias, lamentablemente, no todas son buenas.- me miró como preguntándome si quería que siguiera, y prosiguió:- Verá, no se me hace fácil decirle esto, pero... los Potter y Peter Pettigrew han muerto.

00000000000000FIN FLASH BACK0000000000000

Le pregunté por Sirius, y me contó todo le que él creía saber acerca del tema, sobre Voldemort y Harry.

No pude decir nada más, estaba conmocionado, en estado de shock. Y seguí conmocionado durante más de dos años, hasta que me planteé seguir adelante. Ahora no creo que pueda hacerlo por segunda vez.

Y no estás,

y el otoño llegará

la lluvia escampará

y sin ti, es como

dejar de sentir.

Harry ya está aquí. Lleva aquí casi todo el verano y hemos hablado bastante. Hoy íbamos a ir al callejón Diagon para comprar su material escolar, ya que el verano está a punto de acabarse.

Antes de terminar de arreglarme una lechuza parda entra por mi ventana, con una carta atada en una pata.

La examino y veo que lleva el signo de Hogwarts. Seguramente será de Albus, otorgándome por fin alguna misión interesante.

_Estimado RJ Lupin:_

_Le escribo en nombre del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para pedirle que acepte este curso el puesto vacante de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras, puesto que ya había ocupado con anterioridad con excelentes resultados._

_Espero que considere la oferta, pues le encontramos perfectamente cualificado para el puesto._

_Att._

_**Minerva McGonagall, Subdirectora.**_

¿Profesor en Hogwarts de nuevo? ¿Ya se habían olvidado de lo que pasó la otra vez? No puedo permitir que eso volviera a ocurrir, ¡podría morder a algún alumno! ¿En qué estaría pensando Albus?

Miro la carta y la estrujo entre mis manos. Después la arrojo a la chimenea. Definitivamente esa misión no me gusta.

Si no estás,

me siento tan solo,

¿por qué te has marchado así?

¿Por qué me has dejado aquí?

Hace ya bastante tiempo que me acostumbré a las noches de luna llena. Pero ahora, por primera vez en muchos años recuerdo la soledad que se genera en ese periodo de tiempo para mí.

Ya me he tomado la poción durante el tiempo necesario como para no causar ningún daño mientras dure la noche. Pero aún con esa poción soy capaz de morder a alguien con la rabia que tengo. ¿Qué pasaría si un elfo doméstico se convirtiera en hombre lobo de repente? Sería mejor que no. Está demasiado loco ya como para añadirle ese poder.

Todavía no ha anochecido, y mucho menos ha salido la luna, pero ya estoy encerrado en mi habitación, pensando. Pienso en la propuesta de Dumbledore. Ahora no me parece tan mala idea. Al menos podría estar más cerca de Harry, poder cuidarle, ayudarle e impedir que no caiga en trampas de nadie. Y ni a él, ni a Ron ni a Hermione ni a los otros Gryffindors les importa lo que soy. Claro que, a la mayoría de los Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws y a todos loytherins sí. Y a sus padres, y a algunos profesores...

Ahora sí parece una mala idea.

Mientras pensaba el cielo ha pasado sutilmente a un color más oscuro, dando paso al manto negro de la noche.

Ya viene. En unos minutos todo habrá pasado, hasta que la luna se oculte de nuevo.

Si no estás, mi alma se encoge,

al pensar que muriendo sin ti

tengo que empezar a vivir,

si no estás, si no estás.

Lo peor ya ha pasado. Todo se ha reducido a un minuto, pero ha durado tanto como una noche.

He vuelto a sentir lo que noche cada mes siento desde que me mordieron cuando tenía 10 años. Pero, con diferencia, esta ha sido la peor noche de todas.

Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño no existía esta poción, y que en cada luna llena me transformaba en un hombre lobo incapaz de razonar, capaz de matar hasta a mi mejor amigo. Bueno, cuando los empecé a tener. Porque aunque nunca fui muy sociable, las cosas cambiaron en cuanto llegué a Hogwarts.

Antes mis padres me habían retenido en casa argumentando que podría ser peligroso que la gente se relacionara conmigo. Bueno, eso era lo que opinaba mi padre, y mi madre, que era muggle, le hacía caso.

Pero en Hogwarts no iba a pasar 7 años sin hablar con nadie, aparte de que eso hubiera resultado un poco difícil.

Al poco de llegar conocí a James y a Lily. Juntos, para variar. Los dos siguieron insultándose, juntos, y al final acabaron siendo novios, todo gracias a Sirius...

¿Por qué todo lo que pienso acabo relacionándolo contigo?

Así no sé cómo podré olvidar que te has ido, no podré pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú. Pero, ¿tengo que olvidarte? No olvidé a James y Lily, todavía les recuerdo y ya no siento ningún dolor al hacerlo.

No volverán

aquellos días atrás,

donde tu alma y mi ser

estaban unidas.

James y Lily... y Peter... y tú... incluso yo. Todos hemos acabado como nunca lo habríamos esperado: muertos, odiado por todos, o más solo incluso que antes...

Cuando estabamos en Hogwarts todo era más fácil; incluso en las noches de luna llena no dejábamos que nada nos preocupara. Seguíamos siendo los mismos "insensatos" de siempre. A veces yo les pedía que razonaran un poco, pero, ¿cómo les iba a pedir eso a James Potter y Sirius Black? Lily intentaba ayudarme, pero acabó desistiendo, al igual que yo.

Realmente no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice en esa época. Puede que si hubiera sido sincero con Dumbledore las cosas no habrían pasado así, pero al no serlo conseguí tener un secreto más con mis amigos. Y no lo voy a cambiar, ni aunque pudiera.

Tampoco me arrepiento de haber sido amigo de Peter. Bueno, por su culpa pasó todo esto, lo sé, pero yo conocí a un Peter diferente. Débil, sí, cobarde, pero mientras estábamos en Hogwarts era un buen amigo.

Ahora les echo de menos a todos. Daría cualquier cosa porque ellos no hubieran muerto... y porque Peter no hubiera acabado convirtiéndose en un mortífago.

Hace tiempo estábamos unidos, y antes me negaba a aceptarlo, pero ahora sé que esos tiempos pasaron, y que nunca volveremos a ser amigos... Tenía la esperanza de que Sirius y yo pudiéramos intentar solucionar las cosas con Peter... soy un iluso, ya lo sé, pero soñar no costaba nada...

Claro que en estos momentos ni siquiera eso merece la pena.

Nunca pensé

que pudieras

marcharte ¡vuelve,

ángel guardián!

Cuando tú estabas aquí todo era más sencillo... me hacías reír, me hacías recordar un mundo mejor en el cual nuestro único problema era conseguir que nadie descubriera mi secreto.

Hacías que la lucha que llevábamos a cabo desde aquí no careciera de motivos, hacías que esto tuviera algún sentido... ¿Derrotar a Voldemort? ¿Salvar a Harry? ¿Acabar con el mal? Cada día tenías un motivo nuevo por el que luchar, y nos mostrabas a todos que esto valía la pena.

Y ¿sabes por qué luchan ahora los demás?

Por ti.

Porque quieren ser útiles, servir para esta causa como lo has hecho tú, aunque en el último año pensaras que no eras más que un estorbo, tu simple presencia en esta gran mansión hueca era muy importante para todos aquí. Gracias a ti nadie abandonó, y todos te considerábamos tan importante como a cualquiera. La Orden te debe mucho, espero que allá donde estés comprendas esto.

Dirijo mi vista hacía la ventana. Vaya, la luna está siendo reemplazada por un bello sol del mes de agosto. En seguida la pesadilla de todos los meses habrá pasado, y podré seguir con mi vida normal hasta la próxima luna llena.

Nunca pensé

no escucharte ni hablarte

y me rompo, y me caigo,

y no puedo avanzar.

Amanezco tirado en el suelo, junto con unos cuantos papeles. Los miro. Esta noche me ha servido para replantearme las cosas, y he tomado una decisión.

Voy a aceptar el trabajo de profesor en Hogwarts.

Si así es como Albus piensa que puedo ser más útil, así será.

He llegado a la conclusión de que estoy aquí para terminar el trabajo de Sirius, que fue hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Harry.

En cuanto coma algo le enviaré mi respuesta a Minerva, aceptando. Las noches como estas me dejan agotado y con mucha hambre. Pero eso es algo que una tableta de chocolate puede arreglar fácilmente.

Sé que tú querrías que volviera a Hogwarts, Sirius. Nunca aceptaste mi decisión de renunciar hace unos años, y esto te alegrará notablemente. Sí, estés donde estés, pensarás que ya me está faltando tiempo para aceptar.

Y no estás,

y los años pasarán.

Las nieves volverán

y sin ti, es como dejar de vivir.

No había vuelto a esta casa desde el verano de la muerte de Sirius. Todo está muy cambiado, incluso la casa por fuera da un aspecto distinto, menos tétrico.

Al entrar me llevé una grata sorpresa al ver que nadie gritaba. Algún bendito miembro de la Orden habrá conseguido sacar de ahí el cuadro de la anciana Señora Black.

En la casa estaban todos los Weasley y Hermione, y según lo que me contaron, Harry estaba con Dumbledore en algún sitio. Lógico, como mínimo tenían que estar recogiendo la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase. Albus ya tiene una, ¿se la podrán dar otra vez?

Como quería estar solo, decido subir a la que había considerado mi habitación cada vez que pasaba un tiempo en la casa.

Cuando voy llegando, oigo un ruido raro, e inmediatamente voy a ver qué es. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta veo que estoy en la habitación de Sirius. El causante del ruido era Buckbeak.

Me acerco a él sin ningún temor, ya que me conoce y no me haría daño. Ambos nos sentimos más solos desde que Sirius se fue.

Permanezco un rato mirándole, en completo silencio, y de repente descubro algo. Detrás de el hipogrifo hay una especie de librito abierto.

¿Quién se habría metido a la habitación de Sirius y habría dejado el librito abierto? ¿Harry? No, seguramente no.

Él le había dicho que sólo entraban ahí para dejarle la comida al lado de la puerta a Buckbeak e intentar sacarle fuera (cosa que nadie había conseguido), que nunca nadie tocó algo de la habitación. Entonces, ¿ese librito lo había dejado así Sirius?

Al parecer sí, porque tenía muchísimo polvo encima y unas cuantas telarañas le sujetaban a la mesa.

Lo limpió como pudo e intentó leer lo que ponía en la primera página.

"DIARIO DE ABORDO EN UN BARCO A LA DERIVA, por Sirius Black".

Remus rió y siguió leyendo el contenido de todo el Diario. Llamaba al diario "Cornamenta". Sirius estaba más loco de lo que parecía...

Mientras leía Remus iba riendo la mayoría del tiempo, aunque a veces fruncía el entrecejo, e incluso llegó a temblar de la rabia que le causaban algunas cosas, pero por lo demás encontró muy amena la lectura, como si de un libro de misterio se tratara.

Al terminar lo volvió a dejar donde lo había encontrado, en la misma posición de antes, esperando ser descubierto por alguien.

Entonces Remus volvió a recordar todo lo sucedido esa horrible noche en la Cámara de la Muerte, y sin poder aguantarse más, empezó a llorar.

Siguió llorando durante mucho rato, el cielo se había teñido de un gris metálico cuando antes el azul más claro. Remus lloró y lloró ese día, recordando todo lo que había vivido con su amigo, y como lo echaba de menos.

En el fondo, sabía que eso le hacía bien, porque era la primera vez que se permitía el lujo de llorar demasiado tiempo, y la primera vez que lloraba por Sirius. Y al parecer ya había sido suficiente, porque nunca volvió a llorar por eso en el resto de su vida.

Si no estás,

me siento tan solo,

¿por qué te has marchado así?

¿Por qué me has dejado aquí?

Si no estás, mi alma se encoge,

al pensar que muriendo sin ti

tengo que empezar a vivir,

si no estás, si no estás.

IN LOVING MEMORY OF SIRIUS BLACK

Selene Laitalath


End file.
